In the Rain, I Cry
by Circean Shadow
Summary: I have a curse and a... gift. My curse prevents me from forgetting everything that has happened to me. My gift is being able to 'know' almost every thing. It's the gift of Intuition. NaruxHina


Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Naruto, and this fact will not change somehow in any later chapters.

Narration

_Letters, Messages_

"Speech"

_'Normal Thought'_

_**'Intuition'**_ – Only Naruto will have this. It will happen periodically throughout the story.

"**Greater Being Speech"**

_**'Greater Being Thought'**_

**In the Rain, I Cry**

by Circean Shadow

My name is Naruto Namikaze, but to everyone else, it's Naruto Uzumaki. My father was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of the village Konohagakure. I intend to become the fifth, my face residing on Hokage mountain right beside his. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki from the Whirlpool Village. My parents gave me my mother's last name to protect me from my father's enemies. I guess they never thought to protect me from my father's allies. I have a curse and a... gift. My curse prevents me from forgetting everything that has happened to me. My gift is being able to 'know' almost every thing. It's the gift of Intuition.

I could list a hundred different reasons that I used to be beaten up everyday, and pretty much have my own room in the Konoha Hospital, but the one thing I don't know, is why. No one ever had this power, this gift, until me, so why do I? Was I hand picked by Kami-sama to bring balance to the world? Who knows?...

As soon as I was born I knew what my name was, and I knew the reason I had been taken by my father out into the battlefield. I knew, that right now the Kyuubi was sleeping inside of me, in the cage made from my willpower, waiting until it was needed. I felt sad that the Kyuubi had to be sealed in me. From the moment I laid eyes on it, I could see that it was being forced to attack. Held by a genjutsu more powerful than any other on the planet. I knew who had done it and I was afraid. But I did not cry, would not cry.

I am now 13 years old, and the dead last of my academy class. Not even the person most precious to me in the whole world knows my true abilities, though I long to tell her. I would not be able to stand losing Hinata Hyuuga. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I could sum up the story of my life until now, but it would be better if you could see, if you could feel the experiences of my life, so I will start from the very beginning, over thirteen years ago, the first time I opened my eyes.

Chapter 1: The Fate of a Boy and a Girl

_October 10_

Young Uzumaki Naruto opened his eyes for the first time, blinking in the bright light. _**'Naruto.'**_ His name seemed to appear to him, he instinctively knew it. His eyes finally adjusted to the bright light. He could see someone standing over him, their blond hair almost falling into their sapphire eyes. _**'Father. Minato Namikaze. Yondaime Hokage.'**_He seemed to be drawing something on Naruto's stomach. _**'Seal.'**_

The man finished and put away the brush and ink before carefully lifting the young boy. They disappeared in a flash of yellow light before reappearing in a clearing._**'Hirashin no jutsu.'**_ Naruto couldn't understand the words being whispered by the man who held him but he didn't need to. He felt himself lifted high in the air as a huge toad appeared underneath them. _**'Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Gamabunta.' **_Naruto could see that a couple kilometers there was a giant fox.

The words _'__**Kyuubi'**_ _**'genjutsu'**_ and _**'Madara'**_ came to Naruto and his mind immediately put them together. The Kyuubi was under a genjutsu put on him by Madara that was forcing it to attack Naruto's home. _**'Konoha.'**_ Who was Madara? _**'Uchiha. Evil. Powerful. More powerful than Kyuubi.'**_ Naruto could see the destruction that laid Konoha, all because of the Kyuubi's rampage, and he felt fear. He did not cry.

Suddenly the toad jumped bringing them right in front of the giant fox. Naruto felt himself being set down and saw his father shoot off towards the _**'Biju'**_ a technique forming in his hand. _**Rasengan.**_A huge gash appeared on the forearm of the creature as Naruto's father appeared back on the toad's head. It healed almost instantly. Naruto could see the pain on his father's face. _**Sadness.**_ The young Yondaime started going through seals, so fast that his hands appeared a blur. Naruto could feel a shift in the world. _**'Sacrifice'**_ and again the word _**'seal.' **_He understood. The Yondaime would sacrifice his life to seal the Kyuubi in his own son's navel. Naruto felt sad that this was to happen, but he did not cry.

In a flash of pure white light the bodies of both the Yondaime and Kyuubi disintegrated, turned into dust by the power of the technique. Naruto could feel the presence of the biju in his navel. Naruto rolled onto his back on top of the giant toads head. Everything faded, the sound, and all sight but the sky. Clouds rolled in and somewhere not to far away lightning crashed. It began to rain and Naruto finally closed his eyes. Tears crept out of his eyes, mingling with the rain. No-one would be able to tell them apart and that made all the difference. He fell asleep.

--

_December 27, one year later._

Naruto's eyes shot open. He felt a... connection, it was impossible to describe any other way. He jumped out of the tree he was resting in while in the park and shot off in the direction the feeling came from. It was early in the morning and few were up while all that were could be easily avoided. Shortly he found himself outside the Hyuuga Manor. He knew he wouldn't be allowed in so he opted to sit in a tree across from the compound. He could just see inside the fence. A ceremony was going on. A woman holding a bundle of blankets walked out of one of the buildings, her husband at her side, and headed down an aisle created by chairs occupied by many other members of the clan.

They stopped when they reached a platform, some older members of the clan upon it. Naruto saw the woman shift slightly and saw the Clan Elders speak, but they were too far away to hear. Both the woman and her husband bowed before turning. The thing in the bundle finally becoming visible to Naruto.

Naruto lost all connection to his surroundings, and his eyes almost zoomed in as if he was suddenly looking through binoculars. He was transfixed on the face of the baby girl that lay still wrapped mostly in blanket. _**'Hinata Hyuuga. Friend. Partner.'**_She was to help him, he understood, with his untold but known quest, his mission. With great difficulty he tore his eyes away from her face, if anyone caught him now, he was sure to be beaten. One last grasp of intuition came to him, however. It was a simple word but it meaning was far more complicated. _**'Fate.'**_

--

Chapter 1 Complete! How was it? And what do you think of the idea of Intuition? I had this idea stirring in my head for quite a while and finally buckled down and wrote this chapter. Also, I'm having Naruto be a year older than any other of the rookie nine, its the only way that I can make this scene work. I'm pretty satisfied with the way it turned out. It's a little shorter than I would have liked but that was the perfect time to stop, so who am I to go against fate? Feel free to ask questions. Comments and Constructive Criticism are appreciated. Please Review.


End file.
